


I would wait a thousand years (just to hear you say my name again)

by frikdreina



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Related, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Memori - Freeform, s05e13, there's hope tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frikdreina/pseuds/frikdreina
Summary: '"Hey, you ready?" He turned around to see Emori standing by his side. He can hear her heartbeat pounding in his ears, the smell of her hair invading his nostrils and the warmth of her skin so close to his. He fights the thought of holding her hands in his, of hugging her, of kissing her lips. He looks away to restraint himself. "Yep," he sighs, not enjoying the idea of being stuck in a small place like this.'* 5x13 / memori pre-cryo moment





	I would wait a thousand years (just to hear you say my name again)

**Author's Note:**

> * This was written while I listened obsessively to temporary nothing by mxmtoon and 1,000 years by Liza Anne, in case you wanna know.
> 
> * Title based on the song 1,000 years by Liza Anne.

Murphy’s safe and he can barely believe it. His mind is in a loop, playing Emori’s words over and over again  _“Then I guess we’re both gonna die because there’s no way in hell I can leave the man I love behind”_. What does this mean anyway? She still loves him after all the pain he’s caused her? Of course she does, she was willing to die with him. What a stupid thing to do... To die for him.

"Hey, you ready?" He turned around to see Emori standing by his side. He can hear her heartbeat pounding in his ears, the smell of her hair invading his nostrils and the warmth of her skin so close to his. He fights the thought of holding her hands in his, of hugging her, of kissing her lips. He looks away to restraint himself. "Yep," he sighs, not enjoying the idea of being stuck in a small place like this.

Emori knows him like nobody else, he knew that already but still he was surprised when she asked "John? Are you okay?"

He finally meets her gaze, concern burning in her beautiful brown eyes. "Yeah, don't worry about it," is all he can say, remembering all the times he’s been imprisoned and locked up. His breathing is heavy. Ten  years. That's how long they'll be asleep. _It won't feel like ten years, right?_

"Hey,” she reaches for his arm, patting it with her left hand, her badass hand, the hand he loves so damn much, “you know everything's gonna be okay, right?"

"You sure about that?" She frowns, biting her lower lip as to stop her from saying the wrong thing. Or to stop saying anything at all.

"I'm sorry,” he says, noticing he wasn’t going to hear any word from her, “I truly am, Mori" her eyes darkened and he can see the pain in them. It’s been a while since he called her that.

"We don't have to do this now, it's not like I'm going anywhere," she chuckles painfully and he knows she didn't give up on him. How can he be so selfish to put her through this again? How could he do this to her in the first place? _I'm the bad guy._

His thoughts are interrupted by her "C'mon," gesturing to him to lay down and he obeys. He sighs again, closing his eyes. When they’re finally open he notices she’s staring at him, taking mental notes about his features. She raises her hand, placing it at the top of his head to smooth his hair. There’s a shy smile in her lips as she’s looking down at him. His hair, his cheeks, his nose, his mouth, his eyes...

“There’s nothing to worry about now, okay?” He nods ‘cause what else is he supposed to do? There’s a knot in his throat and he’s fighting the tears from coming. He wants her to kiss him, to caress his cheek and to say she's not leaving him, just like she did a few days ago. He knows that’s not happening and God, that hurts. _This is your fault_. “I’ll still be here when you wake up,” her hand still in his hair.

“You promise?” She smiles, wider now, “I promise.” She bends down and kisses him on the forehead. Her fingertips are on his cheek now and he can feel her touch burn on his skin. He smiles, his heart's beating so fast he thinks it’ll jump out of his chest. Without giving much thought he lets the words slip out of his mouth, those three little words he’s been holding inside for so long ‘cause _it's your fault you can't say them anymore._ “I love you”.

She wasn’t going to say it back, not yet, and he knew that. Instead she said something that made his heart at ease, “I’m not going anywhere without you, John.” He couldn't wait for those ten years to pass, when he could finally hear her say his name again. Hell, he would wait a thousand years if necessary.

As the chamber door closes, he can still feel her ghosting kiss while his name echoes in her voice inside his head.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first time I wrote a story in english so I'm really sorry if there's any ridiculous mistakes in here. Also, I'm not very good at writing and you may have hated this (sorry for wasting your time then).  
> I wrote this based on a tumblr (memorisource) post that said "I can’t believe we were robbed of a pre-cryo memori moment" and this is what my imagination came up with.  
> I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing it. Feel free to leave me a comment about anything :)
> 
> * You can find me on tumblr by mmemori and on instagram by xfrikdreina


End file.
